tdnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Love or Money?
Episode Fifteen “Last time on TEENs, Barbara decided she was going to host the challenge and force me into wearing a giant pig costume. Meanwhile we had drama galore! Joanne and Noah had a fight that nearly broke them up, Avril revealed her crush on Gavin by kissing him, then Piper joined the dark side and aligned with Monica. Quickly after they found out that they’d be split into teams, and Piper was the odd man out. After Piper’s team lost, it wasn’t over, for Joanne to prove her loyalty to Noah she gave Piper her idol and saved her, instead Avril was untimely eliminated from the game! What will go down with the TEENs this time? Boy do we have a surprise for them...” Ben announced. *After the Last Elimination* “Got any nines?” Gavin asked Bryson. “Go fish buddy.” Bryson chuckled. Gavin, Piper, and Bryson were all in an intense game of ‘Go Fish’. Meanwhile the two couples were off spending time together. “Got any eights?” Piper asked. “Go fish. Ugh this is boring.” Gavin sighed. “I want to go and do another challenge.” “Really? I’m a little worn out from the Angry Birds challenge. I fell off that block pretty hard.” Piper groaned. “Well we’re the odd ones out now, Monica and Johan are together, and Noah and Joanne are together.”Bryson pointed out. “Yeah, if one of us goes to the final 3 with either two of them we can just count our losses.” Gavin said. “Really guys? We’re not giving up yet, there has to be some way to break them up. They’re not invincible or anything, I mean I don’t see why the three of us can’t just make the final three all together!” Piper encouraged. “You know what? She’s right! If we all work together, we can all make it to the final three easily!” Bryson smiled. “I like the sound of that! So we have a deal? Final three alliance?” Gavin asked. “Done deal.” Bryson smiled. “We can call ourselves The Three MuskaTeens!” Piper yipped. “Yeah... maybe we should think through that name a bit more.” Gavin shrugged. *The Next Morning* The waves swished back and forth along the shore, but further out into the ocean is was a calm, serene, peaceful blanket of water. You could hear the seagulls crying out and the dolphins laughing near the reef. A dazed Noah was just waking up from his deep slumber, he looked up and smiled at the calm view he was witnessing, but then he realized that he was in the middle of the ocean. He shouted and then on mere reaction turned over and then fell into the ocean water. “Go back to sleep Noah.” Gavin groaned, and that was when Gavin had realized it too, he shouted and then hugged his pillow, he was on the top bunk of the bunk bed that Noah and Gavin shared. “GOODMORNING TEENS!” A familiar voice screamed through a megaphone and the contestants heard the strong winds from a helicopter. “AGH! My bed! Ocean!” Monica screamed, pulling her covers over her. “What kind of sick joke is this Ben!?” Johan yelled. “Just the next challenge guys! We thought instead of bringing you out to the middle of the ocean, we’d surprise you with this.” Ben cackled. “Yes! I love the ocean!” Piper grinned and then dove in, she swam over to Bryson’s bed who was still sleeping. “Rise and shine sleepy head!” Piper perked. “YO BRYSON WAKE UP!” Ben shouted through the megaphone in his direction. “Five more minutes...” Bryson groaned and then his eyes fluttered open! “AGH!” Bryson screamed and then fell backwards into the water, but fortunately Piper rescued him. “Anyways, this challenge will be a underwater type challenge.” Ben explained. “Underwater? If this is just a normal ocean... there could be sharks...” Joanne said fearfully. “Sharks?” Noah gasped and then started to climb back into his bed. “Uh, didn’t quite think that through... whatever if there are sharks, then that will make way better television.” Ben laughed. “Alright, so come on spit it out, what’s the challenge Benjy?” Monica asked. “Okay so there is a treasure in the bottom of this ocean, don’t worry we aren’t like in far out into the ocean, it’s not that deep.” Ben explained. “You will each find a stick of gum that has been placed into your pillows, and once you chew it you can breathe fine underwater for about thirty to forty minutes.” Ben explained. “Thirty to forty minutes? That’s quite a different span of time...” Bryson pointed out. “The product is still in the works, you guys are going to be the guinea pigs.” Ben grinned. “You will chew the gum and then swim down and try to find the treasure box, inside will be the immunity that you seek!” Ben cheered. “How exciting...” Johan said sarcastically. “Well that’s all that needs to be said... there are underwater scuba divers that will video tape you for the show. On your marks, get set, GO!” Ben cheered, and then the helicopter flew away. “Yay they put my cute cheetah print bathing suit in my pillow too!” Monica reached into her pillow and pulled out the stick of gum and a bathing suit. “I already found it.” Johan swam up to Monica’s bed shirtless. “You ready to swim babe?” he asked. “You know it! We have to CRUSH them!” Monica hissed and jumped into the water. “Hurry Joanne, lets get moving!” Noah shouted, as he waited for the girl to change into her swimsuit underneath her blanket. “Just a minute...” she said and then came out in a two piece bathing suit. “Wow you look good...” Noah blushed. “Thanks.” she blushed. “Here take the gum lets go!” Noah began to focus on the task at hand, he couldn’t let Joanne get in his way, he handed her the gum and then began to swim down. Gavin, Bryson, and Piper were already out of their beds and were swimming down. It was a beautiful sea below them, so blue and clear. Piper had found a dolphin and was quickly hanging on it’s tail. She thought it may lead her to the treasure. Bryson and Gavin kept behind her scanning the ocean floor, looking for the chest. Then without any type of warning, the dolphin let out a loud dolphin yell and slapped Piper in the face with it’s tail running away. “What’s going on?” Piper mouthed to the boys, but they both shrugged. Then a shadowed blanket covered them, they couldn’t see the sunny horizon of the sea any more, Piper looked up and she saw huge bristles, it looked like a large broom. The three tried to swim out of the way, out of the shadows, towards the blue light they saw, several small fish were caught with them. “Bryson!” Piper yelled, she managed to find air. “Help! I think we just got eaten by a whale!” Gavin screamed. “Where’s Bryson??” Piper asked in fear. “I’m right here!” Bryson popped out of the water dazed. But it wasn’t over yet, the water began to suction from them, and one by one they was swallowed by the whale sent traveling down it’s esophagus into its stomach. “Wow I think this gum lets us talk underwater.” Monica gasped. “You’re right... how in the heck is that even possible?” Gavin said confused. Monica: Being in that big beautiful ocean was nice especially with Johan there next to me. But it wasn’t a romantic time, we had to win the challenge. We lost Avril last episode and Piper jumped ship, one of us has to win! “To think it’d be you and I here together in the final seven.” Noah smiled at Joanne. “You think we have what it takes for the final two?” Joanne giggled. “I know we can make it, we just need to find this treasure chest.” Noah laughed. “Well we better find it before he get’s any closer!” Joanne shrieked and started swimming away. “Wait what is it?” Noah asked but then quickly saw a gray bodied figure chasing him like he was his next meal. “SHARK!” he shouted and followed Joanne. “You think Ben hid the treasure chest in the stomach of a whale?” Piper groaned and the boys glared at her. They were all sitting in a wrecked sailor’s coffin, literally sitting in the sailor’s skeleton. “Well good thing it got the camera man too.” Gavin chuckled and looked over at the frightened cameraman sitting on a old wooden plank trying to stay out of the bile of the whale’s stomach. “What if they don’t find us? What if we’re stuck here forever?” Bryson cried out. “Don’t worry buddy they’ll find us eventually...” Gavin prayed. “What should we do while we wait? We could be here for hours...” Piper groaned and then looked into the camera, “Mom if you see this tape, I love you! And I’m really sorry that you probably don’t even know I’m here, and that the police are probably searching everywhere for me.” Piper sobbed. Piper: Yeah... none of my family knows I’m here. I ran away to be here! Hopefully my mom is having one of those months where she’s just drunk all the time... *wipes a loose tear from her eye* “Your parent’s don’t know you’re here?” Bryson gasped. “No... I don’t think they even care where I am.” Piper shrugged. “I’m so sorry Piper... I didn’t know about that. I bet Joshua feels like a jerk...” Bryson said. “Yeah, it’s okay though. I now have two new friends inside the belly of a whale...” Piper reached over and hugged the two guys. Then she laid her head down on Bryson’s shoulder peacefully. “Look Johan! Over there it’s a sunken ship!” Monica shouted and started swimming toward the ship. Once the two got there, they started checking in all the rooms of the abandoned ship. “Hey look here, it’s a crown.” Johan then reached down and picked up a delicate rusting tiara from the ruins of the ship. “Holy crap! I must have it!” Monica then snatched the tiara from Johan’s hands. “Anything for you princess.” Johan laughed. “Look at me, bow down to me peasants! I am your queen!” Monica had placed the crown on her head and started acting like a tyrant. Johan couldn’t stop from laughing. Then a sleek tentacle grabbed Monica’s ankle and she let out a blood curling scream and a huge squid had her legs wrapped with it’s massive tentacles. “Agh! Get it off of me!” Monica said and then punched the squid in one of it’s eyes. “Don’t do that Monica, you’re just going to make it mad!” Johan shrieked. “I am your queen you filthy little rebellion!” Monica punched the squid several times and then it lifted Monica up and whacked Johan with Monica, releasing Monica was the tentacle’s. “Too late.” Johan said dazed from the hit. Instead of going for another attack, the squid’s eyes widened and then it swam away from the ship. “Yeah! You run you big baby!” Monica shouted at the squid. “Monica... it wasn’t running away from us it was running away from...them!” Johan shouted. “Wait what?” Monica asked and then turned around and saw Noah and Joanne frightened running for their lives from a huge shark! “I wish we had brought the go fish cards.” Bryson sighed, and then he turned to his left once he heard sniffling from Gavin. “What’s the matter bro?” “Oh nothing.” Gavin lied quickly. “Come on... something’s wrong.” Bryson asked. “What if we don’t get out of here? It feels like we’ve been here for hours! Jacelin is probably freaking out if she’s watching this!” Gavin cried out and then started sobbing. “Listen we are getting out of here, and I am going to make sure you get to Jacelin and you get to your mother Piper! No matter what! Oh... camera dude, what’s important to you?” Bryson asked. “My babies.” the camera man responded. “And I will make sure he get’s back to his kids! I’ve read a story once like this, I think I know what to do.” Bryson grinned. “No I meant my baby doll collection.” the cameraman said creepily. “Uh....” the three stared at him. Bryson: This is why we don’t let the camera guys talk... if you were ever wondering. Ben hires creepers... “SWIM FAST! SHARK!” Joanne screamed and then the four of them ran into a room of the ship that was barely standing. But the shark ripped through it, the teens were screaming. Noah then grabbed an old trashy garbage can lid from the corner and used it to defend them. But the shark grabbed it with it’s teeth and crunched the metal lid and swallowed it. “Well I’m out of ideas!” Noah gasped and then they swam farther away. Monica then found a stray dolphin giggling and swimming like it didn’t have a care in the world. “Sorry buddy, it’s the life cycle! Get used to it!” she then grasped the dolphin’s tail and threw it in the sharks direction. “Way to go!” Joanne cheered, and the four turned as the shark was distracted. “Oh no no no! You do not cheer me on like we’re in some kind of team girl. Just because we survived getting attacked by a shark together doesn’t mean we’re going to be friends or anything.” Monica hissed. “Now now girls, as much as I would like to see an underwater catfight, we’re still in the middle of a challenge. Let’s go Monica.” Johan said. Bryson had found a plank of wood and a two foot long spindle, he then started spinning the spindle against the wood roughly. “Do you think this is going to work?” Piper asked. “Well it worked in Pinocchio, it’s got to work...” Bryson said determined. “I wonder if the others have found the chest yet...” Piper wondered. “They probably have, we’ve so lost this challenge.” Gavin groaned. “Hey I think I saw a spark! We’re close!” Bryson informed the two. “Yay!” Piper squealed. “I’m sick of this fishy smell, what did this whale even eat?” she groaned. “A bunch of garbage I guess.” Gavin then found a broken cell phone in a patch of seaweed and started messing with it. “Aww look at this little dolly!” Piper grabbed the doll, and once she picked up the doll a burst of emotions filled her, of all the times when she was little having no one to play with, she would have a tea party. The doll she had found was the same type of doll that her mother had ripped the head from during her drunken rage. She then began to sob. “Oh Piper, Bryson is working on it as fast as he can.” Gavin then hugged the girl to comfort her. “I want to go home...” Piper cried. “I can grant that wish!” Bryson grinned and smiled at flame he had just created, and slowly smoke began to fill the whale’s stomach. The whale’s body jerked and it let out some type of whale holler, “I think it’s working!” Piper shouted. “AHHHHCHOOO!” the whale huffed and then a burst of air from the back of the whale’s lungs pushed the four out of the whales mouth, Piper, Gavin, and the camera man splashed into the water. “Where’s Bryson?” Piper asked worriedly. “HELP! HELP!” Bryson screamed, loudly. And then Piper turned and saw Bryson’s arm sticking out of the whale mouth but the whale had snapped onto it. “BRYSON! NO!” Piper screamed and she swam towards him, and began yanking on the arm. “Ow! It hurts so bad!” Bryson cried. “I will get you out of there!” Piper pleaded. “No! Please go and save yourselves! Leave me here, I don’t want the whale to eat you again!” he cried. “Maybe it’s under something?” Joanne offered her advice. “Perhaps it’d be under where the beds were? Lets swim over there.” Noah thought out loud. “Sounds good to me.” Joanne smiled and the two swam to the beds, but Monica and Johan were already there. “It has to be here somewhere! I’m going to kill Ben.” Monica hissed. “Settle down Monica, oh wait look what we have here. What are you doing here?” Johan puffed out his chest guarding Monica. “Looking for the same thing you are.” Noah said. “Alright don’t make in trouble, I’ll look over here Monica.” Johan growled and then swam over. “We need to cover ground fast, maybe it’s over under these rocks.” Joanne thought, and swam over to near Johan was. Once Johan and Joanne were out of hearing range, Monica then asked, “So final seven huh? You know if you hadn’t of voted me off when Jacelin left, we wouldn’t have to worry about eliminations.” “Hey, everyone makes mistakes. And if you don’t win this challenge, I’ve got the feeling I know who is going home.” Noah winked. “We’ll see about that. I have a few tricks up my sleeve.” Monica said, and then out of the corner of her eye she saw a shiny object reveal itself as the clouds passed over it. Noah quickly noticed it too, but suddenly the gum started to wear off, he was losing air! It was too late to worry about that, he held his breath, Monica was swimming toward the shiny object. “NOAH! I CAN’T BREATH!” Joanne screamed in agony, Noah looked over and a rock was on top of her. “MONICA! Save me! I’m losing air.” Johan shouted. Monica looked over at Johan, he was holding his throat begging for air. But would she give up the challenge, the immunity to save Johan out of mere love? Same for Noah as well, Noah and Monica were slowly losing air. It came down to it, would Noah or Monica give up the challenge, and possibly risk their chance at a million dollars to save their loved ones? “Immunity is MINE!” Monica growled and then swam faster, but instead of being chased by Noah, he turned in the other direction, in Joanne’s direction. “Hang in there babe!” he wailed, his breath rapidly lowering. Noah then got to Joanne and shoved the rock off of the girl freeing her, she then swam up to the top. Noah was about to swim up to join her, but then he saw that Johan’s feet were tangled in a patch of seaweed. Noah then swam down and worked on untangling the seaweed, once Johan was released, both of the guys swam up to the top. The first thing they heard when they got to the top, “IMMUNITY IS MINE!” Monica screamed gleefully holding a wooden chest up in the air. “CONGRATULATIONS MONICA! You have won the challenge, but we are still missing three contestants and a cameraman... hang in tight while we wait for them. They’re going to be losing air any second now...” Ben announced. “Losing air? What are you talking about?” a familiar voice yipped coming out of the waters. “Piper!” Joanne smiled, and then saw that she was holding a wounded Bryson in her arms. “Oh dear... what happened?” she asked. “You should of been there guys, we were eaten by a whale! Then I started a fire and the whale coughed us out! But I was still stuck, but Piper wasn’t giving me up! She got onto the whale and then stuck a doll she found into the whale’s blowhole and the whale sneezed me out! It was AWESOME!” Bryson recapped the story. “Unfortunately Bryson’s arm looks to be either sprained or broken. Don’t worry, Nurse Piper will fix it.” she smiled and then Bryson smirked back at her. “Yeah right... you guys actually got eaten by a whale. Funny story.” Johan rolled his eyes. “It’s true! It was terrifying... yet amazing all in once!” Gavin smiled. “Yeah and I get to see my babies again.” the camera guy grinned creepily. “MERLE I HIRED YOU NOT TO TALK! YOU’RE FIRED!” Ben shouted. “NO! Not Merle! He’s my bro now!” Gavin defended Merle. “If you fire him, I will quit!” Gavin protested. “And I will too!” Bryson cheered. “Me too!” Piper added in, and they looked at the other four contestants. “I really don’t give a crap.” Monica laughed, “I have immunity.” she then hugged the treasure chest. “Fine! I won’t fire Merle. But that’s the first strike! 2 more and you’re out of here!” Ben warned. “Babies.” Merle said creepily. Elimination Ceremony “After an intense day in the ocean, it has come to the time to eliminate yet another contestant in the game. Before we vote, I’m going to try something differently. I’m going to ask a few questions to you guys.” Ben said. “Oh boy. This is going to take forever...” Monica groaned. “Joanne how do you feel that Noah chose you and Johan over having immunity?” Ben asked. “I think that love is worth more than this game, Noah just proved that he will always be my superman.” Joanne leaned over and kissed him. “I’m right there with ya babe.” Noah grinned. “Johan, how do you feel that Monica did not save you?” Ben asked. “I’m kind of glad that she chose immunity, I mean who gives a rat’s butt about how romantic it is? She came here to win, and that is what she will do. And I really don’t think you can just let us die... can you?” Johan asked. “Hehe... next and final question, Piper.” Ben started to ask. “You never answered my question!” Johan protested. “I’m the host shut up. Now Piper from out footage from the belly of the whale, you broke down. We didn’t know that you’re parent’s didn’t know you were here. So because of that... everyone welcome Piper’s mom Tarissa.” Ben announced. And then a short woman walked out and smiled, “Piper!” she reached out her hands for a hug. “Mommy?!” Piper jumped out of her seat and leaped in to hug her. “Wait are you my mom? You don’t smell like beer...” she asked. “Of course I’m your mother. Ever since you ran away I realized what a terrible mother I have been, I sobered up. And we’ve been looking for you ever since.” Tarissa explained. “You found me momma! You don’t want me to come home do you?” she asked. “Oh no no no... I want you to stay here and win the money! Then I can work to give you a better life...” she smiled. “I already have gotten a job.” “Really? Thanks mom! That means the world to me!” Piper hugged her. “But will Piper survive this elimination? Everyone please vote now.” Ben said. Monica: This vote is for Noah, thanks for saving my boyfriend, but I think it’s time to say bye bye to you. Noah: Sorry Johan, I really hated having to save you, but out of the kindness in my heart I did. “The results are in.... we have one vote for Noah..... a vote for Johan.... another vote for Noah......and a vote for Johan....another vote for Johan.... and with four votes it is time for Johan to leave.” Ben sighed. “Johan! I’m so sorry.” Monica hugged him, “I wish I could've saved you....” she cried. “Bye Bye Johan” Noah winked. “Ugh! TA GUEULE ENCULÉ” Johan yelled at Noah. “Johan speaks french?” Noah asked confused. “Yeah dude, English is my second language.” Johan explained. “Ooh I’m dating a french guy!” Monica smiled. “I’ll see you once you win this thing babe!” Johan kissed Monica on the cheek. Then Ben grabbed Johan and threw him over his shoulder, “Well this is weird, normally you throw out all the contestants in the dungeon.” Ben laughed. “Yeah we’ve been through alot Ben, I’m going to miss you!” Johan smiled and then Ben threw Johan into the dungeon. “Now that he is out of the way, welcome final six! You have made it this far, it’s not over yet. Good luck! And unfortunately, Terissa I have to ask you to leave.” Ben smiled. “Oh yes, I will be gone now. Good luck Piper, mommy loves you and I’m wishing you good luck back at home!” Tarissa hugged Piper one last time. “I’ll do this for you!” Piper said. “Oh and looks like you have a keeper there.” Tarissa pointed at Bryson. “Oh no no no! We’re not together!” Piper smiled and then whispered into her mother’s ear, “.....yet....” “Well that’s all the time we have for today, with Johan gone, another couple has been broken up which makes Joanne and Noah the odd ones out. Can their connection outlast the others in the game? How is Monica going to handle Johan being gone? Will Bryson and Piper finally get together? All this and more NEXT TIME ON TEENs!” Ben shouted. Category:Teens Episodes